


Favours

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alyssa is like 20 and Loki is somewhere in the 30s, F/M, Fluff, Laywer! Loki, Sugar Daddy AU, more tags, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Alyssa Moore spent 2 years hating her business degree so she finally transferred to a gender and sexuality degree, which her father didn't approve of so he pulled all her funding- college tuition included.  Cue the help of Loki Laufeyson.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, the following applies;  
Stark industries moved development to clean energy after Tony Stark was attacked in Afghanistan by his own weapons.  
Pepper Potts is the CEO  
Natasha Romanoff- Head of PR/self-defence classes  
James Rhodes- Tony’s best friend, retired from the army (in charge of security with Happy)  
Steve Rogers- COO  
Clint Barton- Head of the educational outreach  
Bruce Banner- Head of research and development  
Bucky Barnes- Run the Stark Tower coffee shop  
Thor Odinson- Partner of Odinson and Laufeyson (legal team)  
Loki Laufeyson- Partner (legal team)
> 
> Wanda and Pietro are Clint’s children from before he married Laura. They are the same age as Alyssa. Peter is Tony’s biological son, aged 18, and is in his 3rd year of college (he graduated high school at 16) studying chemical engineering.  
Wanda studies psychology and Pietro physical therapy.

Alyssa Moore stood outside the entrance to Stark Tower with her excited pitbull puppy waiting for her best friend to come out from visiting her dad. Millie was only 5 months old so the world of New York was still very exciting for her. 

As she was waiting, scrolling aimlessly through Instagram, Millie pulled sharply which resulted in Alyssa ending up on her bum on the pavement. 

“Millie!” She snapped at the puppy who looked at her innocently, “What are you doing?”

Alyssa hurried to gather her stuff of the concrete as it had fallen from her bag. 

“Are you alright Alyssa?” The silky English accent of Loki Laufeyson caught her attention, “what happened?”

She shrugged him off, “Millie pulled me over that’s all.”

“Let me help you,” he offered, bending down to gather her notebooks.

Alyssa smiled, “thanks Loki.”

“What are you doing at the tower?” Loki asked in an attempt to make conversation.

She stroked Millie, “Waiting for Wanda- she was visiting Clint. What about you Mr Laufeyson?”

“Coming to see Clint. He wants me to go over the non-disclosure agreements for the school coming on a field trip next week,” he answered.

Alyssa nodded, “I’m guessing you will be staying far away from the tower then?”

“You know it,” Loki answered with a light chuckle, “I best be going otherwise I’ll be late and Clint won’t like that. It was lovely to see you again darling.”

Alyssa gave him a small wave then turned back to her phone where she saw a message from Wanda saying she was just coming. A couple of minutes later Millie was pulling again at the sight of Wanda who bent down to scratch behind her ears.

“Why are you blushing Alyssa? Does it have something to do with a certain lawyer I just passed?” Wanda teased.

She gave her a light shove, “shut your face.”

“Are we going to find me a new apartment or what?” Her friend responded.

Alyssa nodded, “let's go find you a new home where I can steal all the food.”

[][]

From the tower in Midtown, the girls took the subway down to the East Village where the first apartment Wanda was looking at was.

“Is there any progress with your dad?” She asked.

Alyssa shook her head, “he is still refusing to pay for anything beyond the apartment and Millie’s costs. In fact no, not even the apartment after this month. I’ll have to finance it. By this rate, I’ll be dropping out of college.”

“Move in with me,” Wanda suggested, “you know dad isn’t bothered about you paying for rent or anything. At least that way anything you earn can go to college.”

She shrugged, “I know Wanda but I don’t want to rely on your dad for the next 2 years.”

“As long as you know the option is there to come to the East Village instead of staying in SoHo.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, “but I like SoHo.”

Wanda gave her a light shove, “and I like you when I know you’re safe and Millie is fed.”

“I’ll think about it okay? But for now, I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let him win by dropping out of college,” Alyssa offered.

She smiled, “that’s all I need Lys.”

[][]

A week later, Alyssa was working the evening shift at The Bobbin. It was quiet, with only a few regulars still milling about an hour before closing. She was doing the usual jobs, cleaning tables, wiping down the sides and frequently glancing at the clock. After another 20 minutes, the coffee shop was empty so she’d moved from behind the counter and was beginning to stack chairs when the bell rang with the door being opened.

Alyssa moved to behind the till, “what can I get for you?”

“Double espresso and hot chocolate to go please,” a familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see Loki, “why are you having caffeine this late at night Mr Laufeyson?”

“Stark Industries is having a crisis so Natasha and Clint need us in,” he answered.

Alyssa nodded, “that’s $5.30, please. Who is the hot chocolate for?”

“You,” he responded silkily.

She pulled a face, “I don’t finish for another 40 minutes then I have to walk Mills.”

“Wanda went by yours before to get her and she asked me if I could get you from work and bring you to the tower for an, and I’m quoting here, emergency girls night,” Loki explained.

Alyssa couldn’t help but blush, “give me a few minutes to make the drinks then I’ll be out.”

“I’ll be waiting,” he smirked.

She turned back to the machine and began to make the drinks. After they were finished, Alyssa pulled on her denim jacket, grabbed her backpack and closed the coffee shop up half an hour early. As promised, Loki stood to wait for her leaning against the grey Jaguar with his phone pressed to his ear. 

“Yes yes Barton I’ll be there in 10 minutes, I’ve just picked Alyssa up. See you then,” he spoke into the phone before hanging up, “are you ready to go sweetheart?”

Alyssa nodded, “a double espresso.”

Loki took his cup from her gratefully before opening the passenger door for her, “let's get to the tower.” 

[][]

Alyssa sat curled up on Barton’s massive sofa in her pyjamas with Millie half asleep against her side with her monkey teddy between her paws. Her feet were stuck in Wanda’s lap as they drooled over shirtless men in Magic Mike.

“So care to explain why you sent Loki to get me from work?” Alyssa asked sleepily.

Wanda shrugged, “because you like him and I thought I would give you the chance to have some private time.”

“You’re lucky I love you, Wanda, otherwise I would not put up with half your chaos,” she kicked the other girl in the stomach.

The redhead poked her in response, “I bet you anything that he will ask you to be his date to the company’s charity ball. It’s at the end of this month so he is running out of time.”

“I own nothing that would be remotely appropriate for a ball,” Alyssa responded, “and as much as I love you, there is no way your dresses would even reach my shins.”

Pietro jumped over the side of the sofa, “I’m sure you would fit in a suit of mine.”

“Shut your face,” his sister sassed him, “this is Loki Laufeyson we are talking about Lys. I’m sure that he would gladly buy you a dress.”

Her brother chuckled, “then throw in shoes and jewellery plus if he couldn’t pick you up he would send a car to pick you up.”

“I hate you both,” she protested by squirming which caused Millie to move and sit on Wanda.

She laughed, “it seems like your dog would disagree.”

[][] 

As the next 2 weeks passed, Alyssa found herself secretly hoping that Loki would come by the coffee shop or that she might run into him outside the Stark Tower on her way to use the gym (courtesy of Clint) to train with Natasha. But she didn’t see him and, as much as she tried to hide it from Wanda, she began to become disheartened. That was until she was leaving body combat class Natasha had forced her to come to. 

It was a cold October morning so Alyssa had thrown a massive jumper over her sports bra and she didn’t look the greatest. After an hour, she was aching and sweaty, not exactly how she wanted to look when she finally saw Loki.

“Alyssa! I haven’t seen you in ages,” Loki greeted her as she passed by the meeting room.

She smiled, “I guess it has been a couple of weeks. Still in crisis mode?”

“Nearly out of it. Just a few more bits to sort out then they are in the clear,” he answered.

Alyssa tightened her ponytail, “glad to hear that it’s going to be back to normal soon.”

“About as normal as it can around he” Loki chuckled, “which reminds me. Are you going to the charity gala next week?”

She shrugged, “Wanda is trying to convince me to go but I’m not sure. I don’t exactly have anything to wear.”

“Well, how would you feel about going with me?” He asked before interrupting her response, “I will be more than happy to buy you a dress that will be suitable.”

Alyssa tried her best not to blush but the red flew up to her neck, “I would love to Loki.”

“That’s amazing news, Alyssa. I’m sure Wanda would love to take you to dress shopping. 5th Avenue looks lovely this time of year,” Loki suggested.

She shook her head, “I can’t ask you for that.”

“You aren’t asking darling. I’m offering to buy you a dress that will make everyone in the room wish that they were the one you were with instead of me.” 

“Well in that case,” Alyssa answered quietly, “how could I possibly refuse.”

He smiled, “I look forward to you taking my breath away,”

With that, Loki gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving her bewildered. She quietly moved around the tower (none of the Stark employees questioned her as Alyssa was there all the time with Wanda) until she found the coffee shop. Given the time of day, the place was empty so the only person around was the barista Bucky.

“You look shellshocked Lys,” he commented.

She rolled her eyes, “Loki just asked me to the charity gala, said he would buy me a dress then insisted that Wanda took me to 5th Avenue.”

“Jesus Christ. And here I was thinking Steve was a sugar daddy,” Bucky joked.

Alyssa flicked an empty straw wrapper at him across the counter, “you’re dating him. It’s different.”

“How? That’s how we started. I don’t exactly have it bad,” he pointed out.

She sighed, “it’s one company event Buck. I don’t need you and Wanda to overreact.”

[][]

A couple of days later, after Alyssa had spent the entire Thursday trying to work out how she could afford the next 2 years of college, Wanda and Bucky dragged her down 5th Avenue.

“It’s freaking weird man,” Alyssa commented.

Wanda shrugged, “why? You come here all the time.”

“Yeah and that was either with you or when I had dad’s money. I’m spending like $10,000 of somebody else’s money,” she pointed out.

Bucky threw an arm over her shoulder, “welcome to the life of a sugar baby, Alyssa.”

“I will throw you both off the empire state building,” she threatened half-heartedly.

Wanda laughed, “where to first?”

“Apple,” answered Bucky, “my watch has been acting up.”

Alyssa pulled a face, “why are you hijacking our shopping trip?”

“I’m not,” Bucky whined, “we are going to Armani after then dress shopping.”

Wanda chuckled, “Alyssa has moved straight back to being a rich kid after, Bucky give me the count.”

“2 hours,” he answered after looking at his watch, “Loki has reeled you right in babe.”

She pulled a face, “again. Empire state building.”

“Okay okay,” Wanda grabbed Alyssa’s hand and pulled her into the apple store, “less talking more shopping.”

[][]

An hour later, the group were in one of the many designer shops of 5th Avenue whilst Alyssa tried on another dress. She flung the dressing room door open to reveal a black halter dress with silver detailing over the bodice, “what do you think?”

“I like the bodice but the skirt doesn’t suit you,” Bucky commented.

So she returned to the dressing room to try on another dress. The next one was also black with sequins scattered from the top, culminating at the waist before flowing into a lovely tulle skirt, “this one?”

Wanda clapped her hands excitedly, “absolutely. It’s perfect.”

“1000% you look drop-dead gorgeous,” Bucky agreed.

Alyssa smiled, “I daren’t even look at the price tag so Wanda; imma give it to you and you can take the card.”

“Bucky is on shoes,” her friend commanded.

He smiled, “I saw the perfect pair of Jimmy Choos at the front that would go perfectly with it and a lovely necklace-”

“No. Loki asked me to not get jewellery,” Alyssa answered.

Bucky raised his eyebrows sceptically, “yeah he is a sugar daddy alright and he has it bad.”

“And she has it equally as bad as him,” Wanda pointed out and gathered the dress up to go to the checkout.

Alyssa sighed, “if I admit to this damn thing will you two stop being so mean?”

“Yes,” they chorused.

She rolled her eyes, “okay. I like Loki, a lot. And I’ve spent the past couple of weeks hoping he would ask me to go to the stupid gala and know that he has I’m so freaking excited to go. But I’m also completely freaking out about it.”

“Aw babe,” Bucky hugged her, “that lawyer is smitten with you.”

Wanda nodded, “he finds an opportunity to talk to you. Now let’s go get those shoes so that you can look like an absolute killer next week.”

“Those shoes,” Alyssa chuckled, “will make me like 6”2. The heels are 4 inches.”

She laughed, “stop complaining. You’re a giant.”

“He’s that height! Which is great, by the way, because I can wear killer heels and not be taller than a guy,” she explained.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “dammit you’ll be taller than me.”

“Damn right I will be,” Alyssa sassed.

Wanda aimed a bag at Alyssa, “there are your dress and shoes. Now can we please go to Michael Kors?”

“Yes!” Bucky exclaimed, “please.”

She nodded, “they have a killer new pair of neon yellow pumps I want. Plus I know you will love the earrings and that dress needs them.”

“Hoops?” Alyssa asked.

Wanda nodded enthusiastically, “Buck they have new studs too.”

“Yes,” He jumped excitedly.

Alyssa laughed, “come on you dorks.”


	2. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Loki have the moves to make on Alyssa? He do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had half of this chapter written so I kinda finished it. It is like half the length of the last chapter but the gala will continue (with a feature from the arsey Fred Moore).

It was the afternoon before the Stark Industries charity gala and Alyssa was freaking out in Barton’s apartment. She had just finished neatly drawing her make-up and her pink hair was curled; all that was left was for her to put the dress on.

“I can’t do this,” she rambled, “this is a bad idea. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this, he is only doing this to be nice he doesn’t like me. Oh god, I’m going to embarrass myself.”

Wanda stood in front of her in her champagne dress, “listen to me, babe. You are going to put that dress on, with those killer heels and get in the damn car with me. We are going to go to this gala and you are going to blow that man away.”

“She’s right you know,” Pietro commented from the corner of the lounge where he was sat with Peter, “Loki is gonna have no idea what hit him.”

Alyssa smiled, “okay fine.”

She left them to change into her dress then struggled into her strappy heels before poking in her new Michael Kors earrings. After taking a deep breath, she took a final look in the mirror then exited to the lounge where her friends were waiting; having been joined by the rest of the Barton family.

“You look amazing honey,” Laura complimented her pseudo daughter, “we need a picture of you girls.”

Wanda and Alyssa arranged themselves in front of the staircase together, pulling a Charlie’s Angels pose before wrapping each other in a hug. Once everyone was finished taking pictures, they all piled into the cars outside waiting to take them to the gala.

[][]

The room was massive and elegantly decorated. Natasha and Pepper had gone all out. Alyssa stood at the top of the staircase scanning the room for Loki. The others had left her in favour of joining the party. Wanda had wished her luck and Pietro had given her a quick hug. Halfway through her second scan of the room, she spotted him with his brother and a smile took over her face. He caught her eye and smirked, making his way towards the staircase. Alyssa began to make her way down the steps, holding onto the railing because she didn’t trust herself in the heels. When she reached the bottom, Loki offered her his hand which she gratefully took.

“You look, beautiful darling,” he complimented, looping his arm around her waist.

Alyssa blushed, “you don’t look too bad yourself Mr Laufeyson.”

“Shall we?” He gestured to the room filled with tables, “we best find where we are sitting.”

She smiled, “Lead the way.”

As they made their way across the room, Alyssa caught Wanda’s eye who gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. She smiled back at her best friend before listening to Loki as he explained who the people were around the room.

“Oh my god,” Alyssa stopped dead in the middle of the room.

Loki turned to her, “what’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Dad,” was all she could manage.

His face scanned the room to see Fred Moore stood with Tony, “okay. Look at me, darling.”

She looked at him and Loki pushed a finger under her chin, “yes?”

“You ignore him. If he wants to ignore you then let him. He doesn’t deserve to call you his daughter if he will treat you like that,” he spoke quietly into her ear, “now we are going to sit down and he is not going to bother you for the rest of the night.”

Alyssa nodded weakly, “okay.”

“And smile darling. You look gorgeous when you do,” he complimented.

She giggled, “I’ll try my best.”

“I almost forgot,” Loki added as they settled at the table, “I believe I promised you a necklace.”

Alyssa blushed, “well I don’t believe it went quite like that; rather you told me not to buy one.”

“Well I bought you one,” he pulled a small box from the inside of his suit, “these are for you darling.”

She took the box from him, “Jesus- this is Tiffany’s box.”

“I said this night would be one to remember didn’t I?” Loki answered with a genuine smile.

Alyssa couldn’t help but chuckle before she opened the box. Nestled in the soft velvet of the box was a beautiful necklace with a key (with a heart on it) connected to the chain and a small pearl bracelet with an interwoven branch heart hanging off it. She was speechless. They were beautiful, and it was the first time since her dad had denounced her funding.

“Loki… I don’t know what to say. These are gorgeous,” Alyssa stumbled through, “thank you so much.”

He reached into the box to retrieve the necklace, “want me to put it on for you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” she answered, pulling her hair to the side.

Loki did up the clasp then pressed a light kiss against the back of her neck, “what do you think?”

“I think it is beautiful,” she answered shyly.

He smirked, “not quite as beautiful as you sweetheart.”

Alyssa blushed and looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, fiddling with the charm on it, “you don’t have to say those things for the sake of it Loki.”

“Hey hey,” he soothed and ran his thumb over her cheek, “I don’t say a word I don’t mean.”

She rolled her eyes fondly, “but why? I’m nothing special.”

“You are special,” Loki insisted, “you are a lovely person, your father be damned. You know what you want and you’re determined to get it even without his help. Wanda and Pietro are lucky to have such an amazing friend like you who is there for them. And yes, the fact that you are drop-dead gorgeous is a bonus.”

Alyssa smiled at him, “Why do you say all these things?”

“Because every single word is true and I’ve seen you stand up for what you believe in. Plus, I don’t think I’d be able to watch some other guys try and sweep you off your feet because that is what I plan to do,” he answered.

That was it for Alyssa, a tear slid down her face, “what are you trying to say Mr Laufeyson?”

“That, if you would allow me to, I would like this to be the first of many dates Alyssa,” Loki offered, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

She nodded shyly, “I’d like that too.”

“Now if I may be so bold, may I kiss you?” he asked.

Alyssa chuckled, “come here.”

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Loki smirked, placing his hands on her hips with a grip as if he was scared she would leave. He held her gaze for a moment, before dropping his eyes to her lips and leaning in. Loki paused an inch from Alyssa, allowing her to move in. She brushed her lips against his and let out a small sigh as he pushed back. It was something she’d been waiting for longer than she’d realised.

A few moments later they broke apart, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Better late than never,” Alyssa joked,

Loki chuckled, “let’s go speak to Wanda because she looks like she’s going to combust with excitement.”

He stood up and offered her his hand again which Alyssa took gladly. They walked across the room, hand in hand, to where Wanda was stood with Pietro and Natasha who all looked like they might burst.

“So the lawyer finally made a move huh,” Natasha smirked.

Alyssa smiled, “he did.”

Wanda clapped her hands together, “I told you, I told you! Bucky owes me $50. Where is he?”

“Steve is by the bar so I can’t imagine sugar baby is too far away,” Alyssa answered.

Her best friend grabbed her hand, “you are coming with me.”

“Don’t kill him,” Alyssa called back to Pietro and Natasha, “I’d like him alive.”


	3. Daddy Issues (you got 'em too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the gala featuring an appearance from Fred Moore (spoiler alert he's an ass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next instalment of favours! The next part may take a little longer for me to get out as it kinda involves the 'sugar daddy' talk and I have no idea how to approach it. Enjoy.

After the charity dinner had taken place, the music began and people started dancing. Alyssa was sat with Wanda gossiping about the different people around the room with a couple of cocktails (that Clint had bought for them as they were underage). Pietro had dragged Peter off to talk to the few young girls at the charity gala.

“So mom said that Natasha has a crush on a little known scientist that runs the research and development department,” Wanda offered.

Alyssa gasped, “Tasha has a crush on Banner?”

“According to Laura at least and I’m pretty sure she’s known Tasha long enough to be able to analyse her,” she pointed out.

Her friend shook her head, “Natasha has the body language of an assassin. No one can read her.”

Bucky collapsed into the seat next to them with another cocktail in hand, “she’s right ya know? She is impossible to read but she can read everyone else. When she comes to get coffee all she has to do is look at me and she can tell if I and Steve had sex last night.”

“We don’t need to know about your sex life!” Alyssa protested.

Wanda agreed, “you do not need to rub it in that you are the only one getting some.”

“I dunno,” Bucky winked, “Lys might be joining in on the getting some club soon.”

Alyssa shook her head, “nope nope nope. My demisexual ass will be staying mostly clothed for several months.”

“Oh my god Lys don’t look now but your dad is approaching us fast,” Wanda murmured.

She hit her head against the table, “if I close my eyes then maybe this will all go away.”

“Too late,” Bucky muttered.

Fred Moore stood over his daughter’s chair, “I wasn’t aware you would be here tonight Alyssa.”

“I came to support Wanda and because Loki invited me to come with him,” she answered.

He rolled her eyes, “so now you’re whoring around to pay for your designer clothes and waste of a degree huh?”

“For your information dad, I am not whoring around. I’m here because somebody wanted to enjoy my company,” Alyssa snapped, “so would you like to leave me alone please?”

Fred shrugged, “I don’t know. Why don’t you leave this ridiculous idea you’ve built and admit that a business degree would be brilliant and then you could take over the company like you have been meant to for the past 20 years.”

Alyssa stood up and tried to snap back at him but Loki interrupted, “I think it’s time you leave Fred. You’ve upset your daughter enough for her lifetime.”

“What right do you have to tell me how I speak to my daughter?” Fred snapped.

Loki rolled his eyes, “because you’ve ruined her dreams. Isn’t that enough?”

Fred glared at him before storming off to the bar. Loki turned around to place his arms around her waist, “are you, okay sweetheart?”

“I think so,” Alyssa answered, “I didn’t think he’d even want to talk to me but it some ways that were worse.”

He kissed her lips softly, “screw him. Want to dance?”

“I dunno. I don’t exactly know-how,” she trailed off.

Loki chuckled, “perfect excuse to teach you how.”

He offered her his hand for the third time that night, which she hesitantly took and allowed Loki to pull her towards the dance floor.

[][]

The night carried on and, with the help of a few cocktails, Alyssa was having a great time; until about 10 minutes ago when the shoes had started to hurt. So now she was sat folded over a table with her shoes discarded by her chair.

“How are you holding up darling?” Loki answered, sitting down next to her and placed his hand against the small of her back.

She groaned, “my feet feel like they are on fire.”

“I think that I’ve shown my face here long enough,” he pecked his cheek, “how about we get home?”

Alyssa nodded, “Millie is staying with Laura and Clint tonight because the kids love her.”

“Well then if I may be forward, would you like to stay at my apartment tonight? I wouldn’t expect anything from you. But I feel like I’ve waited long enough to kiss you,” Loki trailed off.

She smiled, “I’ll let Wanda know I’m leaving and meet you outside.”

He nodded, pressed his lips to her forehead and left to say his goodbyes. Alyssa fumbled to redo the straps of her ridiculously high heeled sandals before going to find Wanda who was found chatting up a new intern. She hugged her friend tightly and told her to get lost when she made suggestive eyebrows at the situation.

“Just remember,” Alyssa whispered threateningly, “Empire State building.”

Wanda laughed, “I’ll tell that to Bucky. Now go enjoy your man.”

[][]

Half an hour later, Alyssa and Loki arrived at his penthouse apartment. The elevator opened and she was left speechless. Nevermind the fact that the kitchen was bigger than nearly the whole of her apartment, there was a near-perfect view of Central Park.

“Jesus Christ Loki this view is incredible,” Alyssa breathed, “you can see the whole park.”

He smiled, “the upper Eastside is a bit different to SoHo huh?”

“You could say that,” she chuckled.

Loki joined her by the full height windows, slyly slipping his arms around her waist, “although it doesn’t quite match my view.”

“My you are a smooth talker Loki,” Alyssa flirted back.

He kissed her cheek, “you don’t exactly make it hard darling.”

They stayed there for a few minutes, Alyssa taking in New York like she had never seen it and Loki was appreciating the fact that he had the most beautiful girl in the city (in his opinion) in his arms. After those few minutes had passed, Loki felt Alyssa growing heavy in his arms.

“How about we get you to bed? I’m sure I can dig a t-shirt and some boxers, clean,” he added after Alyssa pulled a face, “then I’ll pull out a duvet and pillows for me.”

She looked at him in confusion, “why?”

“As huge as this place is there is only one bedroom and I figured it would be common courtesy to let you have it,” he explained.

Alyssa couldn’t help but blush, “it’s your apartment. Besides, I imagine your bed is more than big enough for two people with space left over.”

“If you are sure sweetheart,” after she had nodded he continued, “I’ll go pull out some stuff for you.”


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa seeks out her last resort- Bucky and Wanda make some assumptions but are they correct?

The next morning Alyssa woke up to the sunlight falling right onto her face from through the window and the feeling of someone’s arm around her waist. There was a firm body against her back which made her smile as she remembered that she was currently in bed with Loki. Alyssa moved to slide out of bed but was pulled back by Loki’s arm tightening around her waist. 

“Good morning sweetheart,” he greeted groggily.

She smiled, rolling herself over so she was propped up, “good morning yourself.”

“Did you sleep well?” Loki asked.

Alyssa nodded, “the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he responded, “stay here for a bit? Have a lie-in for a change.”

She rolled her eyes, “I already told work I wouldn’t be in today, so what’s the harm in a little longer?”

Alyssa settled herself back in bed, this time with her head on his chest. Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her forehead gently, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

[][]

An hour or so later, Alyssa woke up again but this time the bed was empty of anyone else. She took a minute to appreciate where she was; in the biggest bed, she’d ever seen looking straight out into central park. After she’d done with the view, she got out of bed in search of Loki.

He was found in the kitchen, radio on low, already dressed in a shirt and jeans stood over the stove. Alyssa leant against the doorway watching him hum along to the song playing as she found amusement in how cliche the scene was. Loki looked up when she laughed.

“I hope you like scrambled eggs,” he greeted, “it’s about the only thing I’m capable of cooking.”

She smiled, “who doesn’t like scrambled eggs? What can I do to help?”

“There’s bread on the side,” he pointed out, “so if you could make toast that would be a massive help.”

Alyssa settled besides Loki at the counter, waiting for the bread to toast and sang along quietly to the radio.

[][]

It was a few days later and Alyssa was sat at her kitchen table, desperately trying to work out how she was going to afford her apartment and college tuition on her part-time barista salary. From every angle she’d looked at it from, there was no feasible way she would be able to get her degree and remain independent from her father.

“What are we going to do Mills?” Alyssa sighed, as she scratched behind the puppy’s ears.

There was only one way she saw that could make it possible to just about scrape through the final year of college. So, with a resigned amount of determination, she left the apartment with Millie on the lead- excited about the trip out.

On the way through SoHo to the subway station, Alyssa dialled Wanda, “Jello?”

“Good morning Miss Maximoff,” she greeted.

Wanda perked up, “how can I be helpful Lys?”

“Where are you at the moment?” Alyssa asked.

“I’m at the tower with Pietro and Pete. They’re training,” Wanda explained.

She nodded, “I will be there shortly with Mills. Don’t let them kill each other please.”

“Duly noted miss Moore,” she hung up the phone.

Alyssa tucked her phone into the front pocket of her rucksack and headed down the steps into the subway station with Millie following closely behind.

[][]

When she arrived at the tower, Alyssa went through the reception as she always did without signing in (she was there often enough for people to recognise her) but was stopped by a receptionist she didn’t recognise.

“Excuse me young lady but you need to sign in and you can’t bring that dog in here,” she snapped.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, “My name is Alyssa Moore, I’m on the approved list for 2 of the heads of the department here and Millie is cleared to be here by Mr Stark himself.”

“I’ll need identification to prove that it’s you,” the woman insisted.

She sighed, “my picture is on the goddamn list with the signed letter for Millie to be in here. If you have a problem with that you can bring it up with any number of the higher-ups here. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to meet my friends.”

Alyssa continued past the desk into the lift where she pressed the button for the coffee shop floor, knowing that’s where Wanda would be with Bucky.

The doors opened and she stomped out to find her friends sat at the counter, “the one day I forget to bring my ID there’s a new receptionist who refuses to believe I’m allowed to be here.”

“She’s a piece of work,” agreed Bucky, “she refused to let me through because ‘I didn’t look like I worked here’. Steve had to convince her.”

Wanda slid a plate with a muffin on towards her, “now what did you want to talk about Lys?”

“I’ve spent all of yesterday trying to work out how I can afford college with my wage and there isn’t physically a way I can do it and keep my apartment,” explained Alyssa, “so if your dad is still a thousand per cent sure about letting me live with you, I’d like that.”

She smiled, “Laura keeps insisting that you move with us. The East Village will be glad to have you.”

“With that considered I might just be able to scrape through the next year without going under,” she admitted.

Bucky shared a knowing smirk with Wanda, “a certain lawyer might be willing to help out too.”

“This is me giving up my independence as it is” Alyssa defended, “at least if I work I can keep some level of my dignity.”

He shook his head, “it’s not giving up your independence. You’d still work, just maybe you wouldn’t have to worry about college fees crippling you.”

“Besides we could have misunderstood what we heard,” Wanda offered to which her friend pulled a face.

Alyssa sighed, “what have you two been sticking your noses in now?”

“Nothing!” She defended, “we might have just listened in on a conversation between dad and a certain Mr Laufeyson.”

Bucky nodded, “it was the day after the gala, I assume after you’d gone home, and I was coming to see Steve and I ran into Wanda. We saw Loki going to see Clint so we decided to check it out.”

“From what we heard it sounded like he was asking for his approval for something,” Wanda explained, “and dad had already told me that Loki asked his permission before asking you to the gala.”

Alyssa smiled, “god I love your dad.”

“You are aware that Lau and dad already think of you as their own right,” she pointed out, “long before your father disowned you.”

Bucky gestured to her neck, “is that the necklace he bought you for the gala?”

“Yeah. It’s gorgeous,” she answered.

A group of scientists came into the coffee shop so Bucky left the girls sitting by themselves to serve them. 

“So what do I do?” asked Alyssa, “I can’t just go up to him and ask can I?”

Wanda shrugged, “it’s only been a few days since the gala and he seemed pretty smitten with you then. I’m sure he’ll talk to you again. I’ve got to go find Pietro but I’ll see you later, okay?”

Alyssa nodded and watched Wanda leave. Millie nudged at her hand and she smiled, pulling herself up from the chair, “why don’t we go find Nat huh?”

She waved to Bucky as she left the coffee shop to find the PR department and Natasha, her second source of advice.

[][]


	5. The Actual Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa and Loki meet an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who has been reading this, I'm sorry it's been 6 months since I updated! This is the end, so far. I may add more later but for now, this ties it up.

Alyssa knocked on the door to Natasha’s office and entered without waiting for an invitation. She dropped the lead and allowed Millie to bound over to Nat.

“Good morning Miss Moore,” she greeted, “step into my office.”

Alyssa collapsed into the chair opposite and propped her boots on the desk, “Wanda and Bucky have been getting in my head this morning.”

“Is this about what they overheard Loki saying to Clint?” Natasha asked.

She groaned, “it’s like I’m the last person to hear about any of this.”

“Okay. I assume you want my advice?” She questioned.

Alyssa nodded half-heartedly, “please Nat. You’re the only one that will have a vague clue what is going on.”

“So you’ve been talking to Loki since the gala and he kissed you right?” she nodded, “well then he’s obviously into you and he brought you Tiffany’s. We know the man ain’t short of cash. My suggestion is you go and talk to him. Leave Mils with me if you want and I’ll bring her to yours this evening.”

She smiled at the PR head, “I owe you one Nat.”

“Go get your man,” Natasha commented as the younger girl left the office.

Alyssa dug her phone out of her bag and dialled Loki who picked up after a few rings, “hello darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Nat’s got Millie for the day so I thought I might drop by the firm with some lunch if you fancy it,” she answered.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” he agreed, “I’ll see you in 30 minutes?”

She smiled, “I’ll see you then.”

[][]

Half an hour later and Alyssa stood in front of the Odinson and Laufeyson law firm with a subway bag in hand. In all the years the brother’s had been working for Stark Industries, she had never stepped foot in the building as the brothers always came to the tower for business. She took a deep breath and strode into the reception. 

It wasn’t as impressive as the Stark Tower entrance but then again, few buildings in Manhattan were, but it was a large white space with a wall of receptionists at the end. Odinson and Laufeyson were one of the biggest law firms in the city and they certainly had the space to accommodate that need. Alyssa eyed up the people in front of her and picked the one she found least intimidating, a girl who didn’t look much older than her.

“Welcome to Odinson and Laufeyson law how can I help you?” She greeted cheerily.

Alyssa smiled, “I’m here to see Mr Laufeyson.”

“Do you have an appointment?” She questioned, taking in her appearance with a judgemental look.

The girl shook her head, “he knows I’m coming so it should be no problem.”

“We haven’t been informed of anyone coming to see him so I can’t let you in,” the receptionist huffed.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, secretly loving that she got to pull Wanda’s favourite move. She scrolled quickly through her phone to Loki’s name and pressed the call button.

“Hello, love. Have you got lost?” He answered.

She smiled at his voice, “I’m stuck in reception. They won’t let me up.”

“Give me 2 minutes and I’ll be down for you darling,” Loki responded before hanging up.

Alyssa stayed in front of the desk, arms folded with her foot tapping against the marble floor. The receptionist ignored her and continued to work. The elevator dinged and Loki strode out into the open area. He greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the receptionist, “what seems to be the problem darling?”

“I was just trying to bring lunch up,” she explained with a slight smirk on her face.

Loki turned towards the desk, “please make note that on any future occasions Alyssa is to be allowed into the building without question. Is that understood?”

“Of course Mr Laufeyson,” she muttered quietly.

He took Alyssa’s hand in his, “I believe lunch is on the table.”

Once they were in the elevator, Loki let out a small chuckle, “you are quite something aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” She asked innocently. 

He pulled her into him, “you loved every minute of that didn’t you love? Getting to play those cards.”

“I couldn’t possibly comment on such ideas,” Alyssa answered.

Loki pressed a swift kiss on her forehead before they stepped out onto the floor, “I’m going to have my hands full with you aren’t I?”

The 2 of them made their way through the maze of corridors until they reached Loki’s office. He pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter. The room had a floor to ceiling wall of glass that looked out on the surrounding skyscrapers. 

“You do get the best views don’t you,” commented Alyssa, admiring the New York skyline.

He smiled, “I sure do darling.”

“Stop with the flirting,” she blushed before offering him the bag in her hand, “lunch as promised.”

Loki took the bag from her, “I only speak the truth. Now come sit with me.”

Alyssa took a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk before propping her boots up onto the desk. She pulled her cookies out of the bag and took a bit of one eagerly.

“That’s not a very healthy lunch,” he commented.

She shrugged, “it’s only a dollar and it gives plenty of calories.”

“I wasn’t aware money was so tight Alyssa,” Loki looked at her.

Alyssa ducked her head, “it isn’t that bad. I’m moving in with Wanda and Clint insists that I don’t have to pay rent so that’s a weight off my shoulders. With that considered I might just survive this year.”

“If I knew you were struggling this much darling I would have offered to help you,” Loki began, “covering your fee-”

She cut him off, “don’t be ridiculous Loki. I will be just fine on my own.”

Loki raised a sceptical eyebrow, “it doesn’t sound like it, love.”

“Seriously Loki I’m fine,” Alyssa insisted, “I’ve worked it out and on the wage I’ve got I can cover my living costs for the year.”

He sighed gently, “but you don’t have to live like that Alyssa.”

“What are you saying?” She asked with a narrowing look.

Loki took a moment before he spoke, “I’m saying Alyssa, I know you are used to a certain lifestyle which isn’t the one you’ve been allowed this past year but I would like to be able to ease some of that pressure from you. You know I am reasonably well off like your father and Clint. I could help you clear those debts I know will drown you in a couple of years. I could give you access to the means to lead your old lifestyle, just like Bucky has.”

“Steve is Bucky's sugar daddy Loki,” she replied, hating how the words sounded in her mouth.

He suppressed a chuckle, “well observed.”

Alyssa let out a disappointed sigh, “I feel like I should tell you that I’m not into any of… that.”

“That?” Loki prompted.

She rolled her eyes, “I’m demisexual Loki. I don’t really have sexual attraction not quickly anyway.”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh, “Alyssa I think you have misunderstood what I’m saying. I want to date you, which I thought was already clear for you. None of that would ever be important. I would love for you to be my girlfriend and for me to be able to treat you like the princess you are. You deserve the world and I’m able to give it to you.”

“I’ve heard those words before,” Alyssa replied, remembering all the times her father had called her his princess.

He gave her a small smile, “I know you have darling, But I promise you I mean them. So what do you say? Will you let me look after you?”

“Okay then,” Alyssa agreed and ducked her head.

Loki moved to sit next to her and lifted her chin so she met his eyes, “we’re in this together now yeah?”

She nodded and smiled as he kissed her. Maybe things weren’t going to be so bad.


End file.
